The present invention pertains generally to the field of tracking devices that are placed on inmates that are probationally released from jail.
Presently, there are tracking devices in the market that will alarm a central unit when a device is removed from a wearer. The central unit is defined to be a monitoring center that wirelessly communicates with the devices. The present invention is an improvement to the devices in the market.
The present device comprises of a front transmitting plate (the transmitting plate shall also be referred as the base unit) that secures to a disposable back plate. The base unit and back plate secure a strap or a band between the base unit and back plate after the band is wrapped around the ankle of an inmate. The back plate normally has an attachment pin that inserts within the base unit through a pin slot. The pin depresses a mechanical switch on the base unit. If the back plate is removed from the base unit, the mechanical switch on the base unit will no longer be depressed. The activation of the mechanical switch will send an electrical signal to a microprocessor on the base unit. The microprocessor will interpret this signal as a fault defined by the removal of the back plate from the base unit indicating an unauthorized tampering or removal of the device by the inmate. Some of the devices use a band that will also alarm the central unit if the band has been tampered with.
Some of the present devices back plate use a pin that is designed to break when the back plate is removed from the base unit. The pin is what depresses the mechanical switch on the base unit. With the advent of 3D Printers, back plates can be easily reproduced. This could allow inmates to devise ways of removing back plates without detection. For example, inmates manually depress the mechanical switch of the base unit using a pin or a similar object while removing the back plate. By depressing the mechanical switch, the fault is prevented from being detected. The inmate can then insert a permanent object or a 3D printed counterfeit back plate into the pin slot of the base unit depressing the mechanical switch, thereby avoiding detection of the tampering of the device.
When tamper detection by means of the mechanical switch is circumvented, the inmate is able to remove the device without detection. The issuing authority of the tracking device will be prevented from tracking the inmate and the inmate will be free to escape from a geographic location or will be free to move within geographic locations that are contrary to the release of the inmate. The inmate can then reattach the device using an illegally obtained or a 3D printed counterfeit back plate, thereby avoiding any detection.
Another problem that arises with present tracking devices is that sometimes they power-down. When the devices power-down, an inmate can easily remove the backplate and attach a 3D printed counterfeit back plate to the base unit. In the event of a power-down, the bad actor can just break off the backplate and attach an illegally obtained, or 3D printed counterfeit backplate.
Some devices use a strap or band with an embedded fiber optic cable. The fiber optic cable is intended to detect removal of the device by means of cutting the strap or band. The advent of 3D printers make the fiber optic security straps less effective, for the straps do not have to be cut to remove the tracking device from the inmate. Simply depressing the pin and changing the back plate is all that is needed to overcome the fiber optic security strap equipped devices.
The present invention is a tamper proof mobile tracking system that will provide governmental entities with a tracking system that will detect the tampering with the tacking devices placed on individuals being monitored by the system.